


50 Sentences: Reaper76

by NortheasternWind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind/pseuds/NortheasternWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences for the edgelord dads, from 1sentence over at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Reaper76

**Author's Note:**

> I might do other themesets or other pairings, in which case I'll just add them as separate chapters of this fic, but don't hold your breath.

**1\. Walking**  – Jack detests hearing others go on about Gabriel’s lumbering gait, knows just how light on his feet the man is.

 **2\. Waltz**  – They do it on a dare from their comrades, who tire of watching them dance around each other—but they go on to spend the entire evening at each other’s sides.

 **3\. Wishes**  – Jack had never flipped a coin into a fountain before, but maybe on his way to the point with Gabriel breathing down his neck was not the best time to try.

 **4\. Wonder**  – Gabriel should be embarrassed at his companion’s wide-eyed astonishment, but it’s just so endearing that he resigns himself to an afternoon of admiring the skyline instead of taking a walk.

 **5\. Worry**  – He’d known since before Jack’s promotion that early graying ran in his family, but something burns in Gabriel at the sight of it all the same.

 **6\. Whimsy**  – Jack nearly spits out his drink at the glee in Gabriel’s eyes when they learn they’ve been assigned to dorm 69.

 **7\. Waste**  – It pains Jack to exile him to the black ops division, but Gabriel would never take orders from him.

 **8\. Whiskey and Rum**  – Gabriel laughs himself hoarse at Jack’s scowl; they’ve gotten his Brandy Manhattan wrong  _again_.

 **9. War**  – Later, they’d each thought—later never did come, but not for the reason they’d imagined.

 **10\. Weddings**  – Attending them for his comrades is agony, but Jack allows himself to hope.

 **11\. Birthday** – Gabriel knows them all, but Jack surprises him with a competent pair of gloves before they’ve known each other a year.

 **12\. Blessing**  – Their parents give it before they’re aware they want it in the first place.

 **13\. Bias** – Gabriel is constantly torn between fear of appearing unprofessional, and fear that Jack will never know how much he means to him.

 **14\. Burning** – He tried, really he did—but restraining his anger has ever done Gabriel more harm than good.

 **15\. Breathing**  – They are never alone, and they know it.

 **16\. Breaking**  – They had doomed themselves long before Switzerland—they just hadn’t realized it before then.

 **17\. Belief**  – They’ll be okay someday.

 **18\. Balloon** – Fareeha squeals in delight atop Gabriel’s shoulders, and Jack’s breath catches at the sight of his smile.

 **19\. Balcony**  – They beg fresh air to get a quiet moment together, their last before the rift between them.

 **20\. Bane**  – Perhaps, 76 will speculate later, someone had looked and seen that they were each other’s weakness.

 **21\. Quiet** – Somehow Gabriel always knows when he can’t sleep, and they wait out the sunrise together.

 **22\. Quirks**  – Jack talks to himself under his breath when he thinks no one can hear, and Gabriel eavesdrops more than he’ll admit.

 **23\. Question**  – Can they go a single dinner without arguing over the quality of Jack’s cooking?

 **24\. Quarrel** – No.

 **25\. Quitting**  – After twenty years of swearing he’ll get over it, Gabriel realizes that the sting of betrayal hasn’t faded at all.

 **26\. Jump**  – It is more than adrenaline that makes his heart surge when Jack’s hands close safely around his.

 **27\. Jester** – Jack knows exactly where all this glitter came from.

 **28\. Jousting**  – The more they argue, the less Jack believes it is out of any genuine concern.

 **29\. Jewel**  – They say he is the crown jewel of Overwatch, and part of Jack can’t help but believe it.

 **30\. Just** –  _I’m not here for revenge_ 76 wants to shout back—but he is not a liar.

 **31\. Smirk**  – Something about Reaper’s laugh chills him to the bone—not only because it simply sounds evil, but also because something in him stirs…

 **32\. Sorrow**  – Jack never meant to hurt Gabriel so badly.

 **33\. Stupidity**  – ...But then, intentions were always second to consequences.

 **34\. Serenade**  – Genji leaves Blackwatch, and Jesse quits in disgust, and Ana dies, and Gabriel doesn’t sing anymore.

 **35\. Sarcasm** – Gabriel has always had a biting sense of humor, but by the end of Overwatch he means every word.

 **36\. Sordid**  – At first he hides what Blackwatch does from Jack, but eventually Gabriel realizes that he no longer cares.

 **37\. Soliloquy**  – 76 recognizes him by how  _dramatic_  he is, has always been.

 **38\. Sojourn**  – Reaper recognizes him by how worn he looks, that same patch of gray now choking out the remains of his sunshine hair.

 **39\. Share** – Reaper simply can’t keep quiet about it, and soon everyone knows who Soldier: 76 is.

 **40\. Solitary** – 76 keeps his revelation a secret; his grief and anger are his alone to bear.

 **41\. Nowhere** – Reaper cannot allow anything to sway him from his path—even if he did, not even the execution block could save him now.

 **42\. Neutral** – 76 decides that what Reaper wants most is a reaction, and swears not to give it to him.

 **43\. Nuance**  – Any weakness, any momentary emotion is hidden behind their masks; now they are mysteries to each other.

 **44\. Near**  – He feels Reaper as much as he sees him, as though there is some bond between them no time or pain could break.

 **45\. Natural**  – On the rare occasion that they must work together, Reaper hates how watching 76’s back is as easy as breathing.

 **46\. Horizon**  – Their rage can remain powerless for only so long.

 **47\. Valiant**  – 76 denies that he is the man Overwatch remembers, but Reaper watches him throw himself in front of his comrades and thinks that it hardly matters.

 **48\. Virtuous**  – The secret inevitably gets out, but 76 swears to Overwatch that he could never forgive a monster like that.

 **49\. Victory**  - “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Gabriel had whispered to him on that balcony so long ago, and with a surge of something 76 can’t name he realizes it must still be true.

 **50\. Defeat**  – Overwatch survives, and its younger members stand with a strength and hope that can’t help but be contagious, and for all his angry bluster 76 thinks of Reaper and admits in the safety of his own mind:  _someday_.

 


End file.
